


Red, for you.

by clockenfrau



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockenfrau/pseuds/clockenfrau
Summary: Maxwell Roth'sRepose in Blazing Wood. A love poem to a sad man from a madman.





	Red, for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ~fic~ i've ever posted (or written, really.) i hope it's not as bizarre as i feel it might be.

I keep having this dream where  
I am always drowning with your body in the lake.  
I keep having this dream where  
I am drowning and your body is the lake.

Papers stutter out anaemic headlines:  
Red inked necks at your hands;  
The great shadow over London;  
Red swimming in the water with you.  
The bed made - sheets red, cheeks red,  
Red roses for you.  
Our handprints red in the ledger,  
My hands in you.

The crows are flocking here,  
But so are the shotguns,  
So is the morning.

The rain fills up the river banks,  
The light is all blocked out.  
And suddenly we’re empty,  
Suddenly we’re tired.

The stage is set for me to crumble for you.  
I’d do anything but forgive for you.  
Burn hot as the sun itself for you,  
_Dear_.

You could stay here -  
Here where the heart is.  
Here the dragon who burned you slain where he stood,  
My great _Repose in Blazing Wood._  
Here the empire of ashes,  
The reborn phoenix of you.

I know you won’t stay,  
But even me dead here, red here -  
You want to.  
You’ll always want to,  
Why wouldn't you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoy this! i've written other poetry-like works before and if people don't hate it i'd love to share them. concrit also welcomed.
> 
> you can find also me at [kallokisser](https://twitter.com/kallokisser) on twitter and my writing at [physicisms](http://physicisms.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
